


Fai di me quel che vuoi

by Yuu_Kanda



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Kanda/pseuds/Yuu_Kanda
Summary: Quando si era lasciato sfuggire un assai incauto “Fai di me quello che vuoi, Yuu”, Lavi non avrebbe mai pensato di ritrovarsi in una simile posizione. Mai.
Kanda invece lo aveva sorpreso e questa volta nel senso più ampio del termine, perché non credeva avesse in sé un tale livello di libidine; o di perversione. Alla fine, si tratta semplicemente di punti di vista.[LAVIYUU]





	Fai di me quel che vuoi

**_Storia partecipante al COW-T 7_ **  
**_Prompt "TROPPO TARDI", Missione 3_ **

* * *

##  **Fai di me quel che vuoi**

 

Quando si era lasciato sfuggire un assai incauto “Fai di me quello che vuoi, Yuu”, Lavi non avrebbe mai pensato di ritrovarsi in una simile posizione. Mai.

Kanda invece lo aveva sorpreso e questa volta nel senso più ampio del termine, perché non credeva avesse in sé un tale livello di libidine; o di perversione. Alla fine, si tratta semplicemente di punti di vista.

Ammanettato alla spalliera del letto e incatenato a Kanda con un collare, già non era la posizione dei suoi sogni. Se ci si aggiungevano le sfere vibranti che il giovane gli aveva infilato nel fondo schiena e, ovviamente, acceso, non era difficile capire perché Lavi fosse pentito del consenso che aveva dato.

E ora era troppo tardi per tirarsi indietro, troppo tardi per rimangiarsi quelle dannate parole: “Sono io il tuo regalo di compleanno. Fai di me quello che vuoi, Yuu”.

Accidenti alla sua linguaccia. Kanda si chinò a baciarlo, mentre ungeva adeguatamente il suo membro eretto e poi vi si piazzava sopra, facendo per sedersi sulla punta e fermandosi invece appena semplicemente la toccava. Era una tale tortura, avere le chiappe di Yuu che scendevano sulla sua erezione e poi si risollevavano, senza però farla entrare...

Lavi gridò per la frustrazione e il piacere che questo gioco gli procurava, ottenendo da Kanda un altro bacio, profondo e animalesco. E, subito dopo, un tiro estremamente violento alla catena cui il suo collo era legato.

Ah, era così sensuale, il corpo nudo di Yuu chino su di lui, il culo sodo sollevato mentre con lo sguardo carico di desiderio vi introduceva le proprie dita coperte di lubrificante. Una, due, tre... e poi le spingeva, ansimando, gemendo contro il suo orecchio, addentando l'orecchino che indossava.

Un altro bacio, sempre più selvaggio, e Yuu strinse forte la mano sul suo sesso, strofinandolo ancora e infine guidandolo dentro di sé, lentamente, così lentamente da farlo impazzire. Pareva che si fosse deciso a cavalcarlo e invece si sollevò di nuovo, lasciandolo a bocca aperta.

Le sfere che vibravano dentro di lui non erano da meno, tuttavia, stava per venire solo con quella stimolazione forzata.

– Yuu – supplico, fra un gemito e l'altro – ti prego togli il vibratore.

Kanda gli sorrise a labbra strette, più un ghigno compiaciuto che altro, ma per fortuna decise di accontentarlo.

– Non voglio che tu venga tanto presto – sussurrò di nuovo al suo orecchio – soprattutto non fuori da me.

Lavi tremò violentemente, sia per l'immagine che la sua mente aveva generato a quelle parole, sia per le sfere che venivano tirate fuori da lui una alla volta, e si concentrò per non eiaculare.

Il marchingegno infernale scaraventato in terra, Kanda si dedicò di nuovo al sesso dell'amante, introducendolo un'altra volta dentro di sé, con la medesima snervante procedura.

Quando alla fine iniziò a muoversi davvero, Lavi non riuscì a durare nemmeno cinque minuti e gli venne dentro con forza.

Visibilmente contrariato di essere stato lasciato insoddisfatto, Kanda fece uscire la virilità di Lavi da sé e gli sollevò le gambe, preparandosi a prenderlo.

Lavi deglutì, l'anticipazione che lo faceva fremere di desiderio, ed emise un lungo gemito quando Kanda penetrò in lui. Un secondo gemito gli sfuggì appena il giovane immerse l'erezione per intero, sbattendo contro di lui con un sonoro schiocco.

Si tirò indietro e affondò ancora e ancora, finché Lavi perse la cognizione del tempo, madido di sudore ed ebbro di piacere.

Quando Kanda infine raggiunse l'orgasmo, lo riempì del suo seme e si accasciò su di lui, Lavi avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, ma lo strattone secco che lo trattenne gli ricordò che era ancora legato.

Mise il broncio, lamentandosi con tono oltraggiato.

– Yuu... Yuu, ora liberami – supplicò – ho imparato la lezione.

Kanda sollevò il viso a guardarlo e annuì, posandogli un bacio sulle labbra prima di alzarsi da lui.

Appena riguadagnato l'uso delle mani, Lavi ribaltò la loro posizione, immobilizzando Kanda al letto, un po' sorpreso che il giovane lo stesse lasciando fare.

– Non ti ci abituare – gli disse, reclamandone le labbra – intendo dirigere il gioco anche la prossima volta.

– Tutto quello che vuoi, Yuu. – rispose Lavi d'istinto, mordendosi la lingua subito dopo.

Kanda gli rivolse un ghigno compiaciuto. Troppo tardi, si era fatto fregare di nuovo.


End file.
